Adjusting the tension on some clutches tool for adjusting the tension on clutches that have a threaded aperture into a clutch pressure plate and a clutch adjustment ring for adjusting the tension of the clutch can be aggravating experience. The tension is typically adjusted by removing a clutch lock and then adjusting the tension by placing a chisel against the clutch adjustment ring and striking the chisel with a hammer. Although this method works, it often results in over or under adjustment of the clutch tension. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a tool that could be used to adjust the clutch tension in a more predictable manner. It would also be a benefit to have a clutch tension adjustment tool that allowed a user to install a pivot bolt into the threaded aperture used to install the clutch lock and that included an adjustment pin that could be inserted into the clutch adjustment ring of the clutch and moved by pivoting the clutch tension adjustment tool about the a pivot bolt.